sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dot27
Kind of broke atm XD spent all my $$$$ on my Birth Certificate, but thnxs for the link ...I'll bookmark it for the furture when I start working on Nubis's Outfit. ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 19:41, November 11, 2014 (UTC)) Which character, and can you have her message me to approve this? Because I have no clue whats going on XD. ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 01:51, November 13, 2014 (UTC)) I'm confused still, did she said "Yes you can take one?" Or what? ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 22:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC)) Well if she said "Yes you can have it" then you can, but I did message her on DA and waiting for a response. ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 22:10, November 15, 2014 (UTC)) Ok, I messaged her and she said yes she did give it to you. Just put on the page something like "This character was created by Oneheart, but was adopted by ". ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 23:10, November 15, 2014 (UTC)) Is that Feli and Romano on your page??? I know this is random, but I just felt the need to say that it's really cute! :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:50, January 14, 2015 (UTC) pictures of italy? wh- sorry but that's what they look like "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 00:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes. i'm alphonse uprising 04:15, January 18, 2015 (UTC) xD xD xD lol YES watched the anime?Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 04:49, January 18, 2015 (UTC) of course you have lol and omf really?! Ive always wanted to cosplay ; A ;!!!!!!Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 05:22, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Naw, I would look so funny in a wig lol ;; U ;; I bet I could just style my hair or something; do you have a costume link C: ??? Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 00:28, January 19, 2015 (UTC) You're really nice for doing that! Thanks! :D i'm alphonse uprising 01:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) http://youtu.be/iTZT1jJM978 No guarda, dico di essere italiano giusto per essere originale. E che voleva dire il "ve" alla fine? Art trade http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?cb=4290&file=Skoria1.png I finished drawing your oc ^^ Skunkyou (talk) 21:39, February 24, 2015 (UTC) 一所懸命 頑張ります (talk) 04:46, March 7, 2015 (UTC) AHHH IT'S PERFECT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:11, March 8, 2015 (UTC) - Requests? No, I'm afraid not...I do take commissions on deviantART, though c: WHAT IS THIS. ZOB BLOGG? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:44, April 1, 2015 (UTC) DOT WAIT DON'T COLOR THE PICTURE I'M MAKING A VERSION NOW I'LL SEND IT TO YOU AND YOU CAN COLOR IT "A man shouldn't have to crush his own nuts." -Japan (talk) 01:29, April 3, 2015 (UTC) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Staticcat/Haruhi_High_Episode_1_Script THAT LEVI THOUGH "A man shouldn't have to crush his own nuts." -Japan (talk) 23:39, April 4, 2015 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/111183821502394789375/111183821502394789375/posts LOOK AT THIS. "A man shouldn't have to crush his own nuts." -Japan (talk) 00:15, April 5, 2015 (UTC) OK so all we need are the voice actors for spain, england, and japan. i was thinking text to speech for japan tho XD "A man shouldn't have to crush his own nuts." -Japan (talk) 15:50, April 8, 2015 (UTC) http://wtchh.wikia.com/wiki/HaruhiHigh_Wikia ye This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:32, April 12, 2015 (UTC) sure babette and yAAS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:27, April 13, 2015 (UTC) OK DUDE WHERE ARE YOU BAKA-doodle-doo!!!~ (talk) 22:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not leaving D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) for a short time This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) gotta do hw D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC) if that guy danced to illuminati love i would be so happy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:11, May 14, 2015 (UTC) THEY DID!? guuurl spill etttt tell me the DEETS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:36, May 14, 2015 (UTC) if you like him then yes! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:02, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Aww, thanks ^ - ^" Good luck, Dat! Watch as you reel dat bae in B) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:13, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's down, unfortunately. It's weird, I guess Wikia is doing updates. ~Voltstorm-JAPAN! Forgive me dot...(Susanthehedgehog16 (talk) 05:38, May 28, 2015 (UTC)) I know you'll need someone......please forgive me for breaking my promise..... I just cant take being here anymore.....if you need me...you can just go to the b & s sonic chat....thats where i'll be if you need me... I thank you and the others for the fun memories but.....those memories will fade... ~ Susanthehedgehog16 Enemicarium (talk) 20:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Dot... I am sorry, I have been far too angry with you... And honestly I can't stop charging like a bull every hetalia reference I see... But the fault is not yours. So forgive me and my unquenchable rage. But after all I should be happy! Hetalia is terribly useful for my country! And I won't say you why... So speak of it as much as you can and do my nation's business! Thank you immensely! nya haaa haaa! And the why of my rage is because... Gah... The Vargas brothers are my manga transposition (except for the chameleon tongue in their hair). So... Yeah... I hope you to understand my position... Enemicarium (talk) 22:51, June 17, 2015 (UTC) No, dot, don't misunderstand me, I despise it, with all my soul... It's like a poisonous vermin slithering throughout my veins... I say it's useful, not that I like it, because I'll always say that it's a deadly offense to all my relatives, and not only mine, died in that terrible war. I won't say another word on the topic, or I guess somebody will throw stones at me so... Sorry for my unwanted hate, but never misunderstand again this. Please. It's deadly offensive. Enemicarium (talk) 09:45, June 18, 2015 (UTC) S-seriously? How can I voice somebody? Anyway... Do you know that There is only one Italy, right? Because North South and middle Italy (with all the relative duchies) became one in 1861. anyway, how is the person I should voice? (And why me?) Aw-awesome? Thank you...? Anyway, how can I voice somebody? I posess no microphone or something like that. I can still use other means. Just tell me how. No, sorry, I can't (because SOMEBODY considers me too naïve to be able to do this without getting involved in some terrible story of pedophilia or something like that...) Enemicarium (talk) 12:40, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Problem solved, now I've got a microphone and the permission for voicing. But before jumping over the tables keep in mind that I have to learn how it works and so on... oh, and how should I speak? I mean... tone, cadence, accent, relationships with other characters... Well, I mean, how does he speak? Because just speaking is not voicing. I have to know his personality and tone, because I am voicing someone, not myself (luckily). So please tell me the following things: 1 tone of voice 2 personality (be precise, please...) 3I have got a... gentleman-ish tone, have I to change it? Sorry for the disturb, I want just to be precise... Oh, and now I've got a working phone, what kind of program do you usefor voicing? Aww... I guess to have kinda scared you. But I wasn't joking... We fight against such things every day. And we're winning, so you can go around calmly With nobody trying to kill you. Levi is gonna marry u :^) Holy trombone on a pogo stick! 03:02, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Atf (Adventuretimefanatic) Enemicarium (talk) 16:37, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Character? Who? Enemicarium (talk) 23:14, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Her hemm... Sorry but well... Um... So... What you're asking me is technically impossible, because... Well, it would be Ridicolous. I can say you that "buongiorno, sono una puttana" means "have a nice day" and then laugh. But I won't, because it would just be Ridicolous (don't say that thing!). In a few words, italian is difficult, and trying to use it without a bit of study is plain foolish, people (or at least italians) would laugh when you turn back, I learnt proper english after years of study, and still I can't speak it properly... So... If you still want to try... Enemicarium (talk) 17:19, July 29, 2015 (UTC) So, seen you seem to willingly want to look ridicolous I'll help you (because people pays for this, and now I can have it for free...). Normally I would tell you to forget about stereotypes (italian army doesn't use a blue uniform, what Feliciano is eating in your image is not pizza and Italy never surrended in hystory) but seen that hetalia plays on non-existing stereotypes (France wants to ally with England... WHAT?) and the only fact that Italy is a MALE while it's name is a FEMALE name, changes all the cards of the game. So, tell me what you want to say and I'll trans late It for you, all except one phrase... First experiment, this guy is a zombie, not a classical zombie, just cold with very pale skin and yellow eyes with black bangs. What kind of effect this picture does on you? Well, he is also... Gay, but not a sweet bishonen, something like this. a nice ninja killer for hire capable of slicing through you without thinking two Times about it. He doesn't remember nothing, as every zombie does, he just woke up in the zombie gulag in Norway and then fought against the other undead until he escaped the gulag, but then... Well... Enemicarium (talk) 19:14, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh oh oh... Very deep for a bishonen isn't he? Well, he falls in love but the answer is a rapier straight in the skull (with poor effect) just to give the taste of what means being killed. Then he reacts trying to eat his beloved by turning himself into his true form of a gigantic spider, only to cry in despair after kill ing him... Ah ah, already done. Chevalier Rolandin, apparently good trusty and handsome, in fact a sadistic soul surgeon with an imposing urge to experiment on people. Enemicarium (talk) 19:29, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, deeper than his possessive vampire "sister" and his autoritative second scorpion "sister"... Unfortunately... One of the character s that appears less has become so deep... Quite unwillingly. Yeah but... He and Chevalier Are not... Lovers... Of course he has got a happy ending, or some people will kill me... Because I'm a possible comic drawer. POSSIBLE, MAYBE, MAY NOT BE... shish... Awww... You'll wait for years... Random Hi xD I'm MintedMusic from Scratch. MintedMusic (talk) 23:51, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Minted Art thou fine? Did my advice work?-- 20:56, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Dot, it's Volt. A long time ago, you linked me to a Vocaloid song, it was something butterfly, and it was a duet with GUMI and someone else. Do you remember which song it was? If so, get back to me as soon as you remember, thank you! -VoltstormJPN! Ah, yes, "Hirari, Hirari" was the one! Thank you! -VoltstormJPN Hey man no worries. I actually didn't have any access to Discord for the past few hours so I am not entirely sure what you're talking about but whatever it was it's cool and I added you to my friends list. You, like, underestimate my power, Scoob. (talk) 19:19, July 12, 2017 (UTC) OH BABE DOES THIS STILL APPLY- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:09, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Spotlight thingy Hiya there. Dasher won the spotlight. .u. Which means you also get a picture of him. Anything in particular that I should draw or..? May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 14:37, February 4, 2018 (UTC)